Tyr the Skaald
Tyr the Skaald is a Norn storyteller in Gunnar's Hold. He can give you a Hero's Handbook and a Master Dungeon Guide, you can also buy "Hero Skills" from him. Locations * Far Shiverpeaks ** Gunnar's Hold - He can be located in the extreme southeast of Gunnar's Hold, just south of Gellir Frostshield. Dialogue Standard dialogue :"So you're the little one causing so much trouble. I've heard about you, . I'm a Skaald...a teller of stories. I collect tales of great deeds from everyone and retell them in my own special idiom! If I tell other Norn about your achievements, I can make you a real hero. But to increase your reputation, you'll need to provide specific details about what you've done. Write it all down and bring it to me, so I can craft your tales of greatness." :"As an added bonus, if your reputation increases enough, you can earn '''Hero skill points', which you can spend to teach your Heroes new skills."'' ::⇒ I look forward to it! How can I increase my reputation? :::"You'll see Norn '''hunting parties' while you travel. Lend them your aid and they'll sing songs about you at the fireside. I will then pass those tales along to everyone else."'' :::"Oh, and be sure to keep extensive notes in the books you carry; written evidence of your achievements help me keep your tales complete, thus improving your reputation." ::::⇒ Written evidence? :::::"Most people can't remember what they had for breakfast, let alone how many beasts they killed last week. That's why the numbers...and sizes...always get bigger in the re-telling. So, I ask everyone to write it all down, and let me decide where to embellish. So, when you help Jora with her quests, record it in a '''Hero's Handbook', and list any brave deeds you accomplish below ground in a Master Dungeon Guide. I have plenty of blank copies of both books."'' :::::"Keep an eye out during your travels for other books to detail your tales as well. You'll need to find those on your own, though." ::::::Accept: I would like an empty Hero's Handbook. :::::::"You'll see Norn hunting parties while you travel. Lend them your aid and they'll sing songs about you at the fireside. I will then pass those tales along to everyone else. :::::::Oh, and be sure to keep extensive notes in the books you carry; written evidence of your achievements help me keep your tales complete, thus improving your reputation." ::::::Accept: I would like an empty Master Dungeon Guide. :::::::"You'll see Norn hunting parties while you travel. Lend them your aid and they'll sing songs about you at the fireside. I will then pass those tales along to everyone else. :::::::Oh, and be sure to keep extensive notes in the books you carry; written evidence of your achievements help me keep your tales complete, thus improving your reputation." ::⇒ I'm interested in skills for my heroes. :::"It's tradition for those Norn to pass down skills to younger ones to keep them from getting caught by an avalanche, or stampeded by Modniir. You are not Norn, but you have shown courage enough. Which profession are you interested in?" :::' '''When talked to for the first time after reaching rank 1 or higher on the Norn Title Track :"The Norn enjoy your tales. I've even had requests from other skaalds to learn the telling. You're considered a . You are a true champion of the Norn. Display this title in our territories, and the bear spirit will watch over you, raising your maximum Health!" ::⇒ Let's talk about something else. ::: Skills offered |} Notes * Tyr is in the South-East corner of the map. * Speaking to him after reaching at least rank 1 in the Norn Title Track awards the title effect Heart of the Norn. Trivia *A skaald(skald) was a member of a group of courtly poets, whose poetry is associated with the courts of Scandinavian and Icelandic leaders during the Viking age, who composed and performed renditions of aspects of what we now characterize as Old Norse poetry. Another name for them is 'bards', and they were also rumoured to perform magics. *Tyr is the name of the one-handed Norse god of combat and heroic glory. Category: Hero skill trainers (Eye of the North) Category:Norn